


Trying to behave but you know that we never learned how

by EnkeliJaPerkele



Series: You and me got a whole lot of history... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bossy Louis, Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Louis-centric, M/M, Needy Harry, Riding, Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Talking During Sex, Top Harry, Top Louis, aiden grimshaw is mentioned because of reasons, but it's just mentioned, it doesn't happen in this fic, like a lot of it, mentions of underage consensual sex, sort of, the other boys are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnkeliJaPerkele/pseuds/EnkeliJaPerkele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis Tomlinson met Harry Styles for the first time, it wasn’t particularly groundbreaking or earth shattering. It really really wasn’t.<br/>When after a few years of friendship Louis and Harry start an intense friends with benefit relationship, it affects them very differently, and Louis has to break away for his own sake. He puts Harry back into his best friend without benefits spot, finds himself the perfect boyfriend, and start building the life of a dream.<br/>But maybe, just maybe, his perfect life isn't as perfect as it seems, and the thing that might just bring it to the next level is getting himself the real actual perfect boyfriend his heart wants.<br/>And maybe Harry is finally grown up enough to admit what he always knew to himself, and give into the urge to get it.</p><p>Or the one where the boys are idiots and should have talked more and fuck less when they were teens instead of just going at it in the Hogwarts corridors, and then settling for the next best thing when they think it's not going to go anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to behave but you know that we never learned how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIfInLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/gifts).



> First of all I'm super sorry with how late this is. Adult life sucks, especially if you have a job that pretty much devours your every waking hour.
> 
> I'm not sure the title works with it, but at this point I'm so devoided of idea for it I just went with gut feeling.
> 
> This is the prompt I got: "Hogwarts First Year, Louis gets sorted into Slytherin and he's scared because he's heard all the stories about the wizards that are sorted into Slytherin. Harry Styles is also sorted into Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat announces out loud that he feels like he doesn't belong in Slytherin. So Louis and Harry bond over that. And the story follows them throughout their time at Hogwarts. Maybe they get into a friends with benefits thing while Louis dates other people (nonexclusive so there's no commitment and he's not cheating on those other people if that makes sense). But in their sixth year, Louis (who's been dating other people to make Harry jealous) decides he can't wait around for Harry anymore. He can't keep having sex with him if Harry doesn't have feelings for him. So Louis breaks off the friends with benefits thing and he gets into a relationship with someone else. But the thing is, Harry does have feelings for Louis but he didn't think Louis felt the same way. Louis breaks up with other guy. And in his emotional moment, Louis kisses Harry. And its all angsty but eventually everything gets resolved and by their 7th year, they are the power couple at Hogwarts. And they're also known for having the loudest sex!! Like, future couples at Hogwarts will be like on a scale of 1 to Harry/Louis how loud were we?
> 
> Also, the smut doesn't have to be completely vanilla, that tag is there bc after Larry finally gets together, I want them to have a super vanilla smut scene."
> 
> I had to work a bit around it because I'm an idiot and I didn't specify very well which things I might have been uncomfortable with, and writing underage sex is one of those because writing it makes me feel like an old pervert xD  
> I also am a massive huge Harry Potter fan, so I'm quite particular on things that can and cannot happen in the magical world, and the Hat putting someone in the House they don't belong in is out of the question, sorry :P  
> U know this prompt was erfect for a chaptered fic, but I really didn't have the time, so I'm sorry.
> 
> I tend to be very partial to Top Louis, but since I know from the other prompt that's not the case for TheIfInLife who submitted the prompt, this is a Top Harry, but I just had to hint heavily to Top Louis, and give him the toppy personality I think fits him.  
> As a matter of fact, this fic was supposed to be longer and have also a Top Louis scene, but adult life catched up with me, and I didn't manage to even have holidays this year, so I had to cut it out. I might plan to write it down in time if anyone is interested. Or just to get it out of my mind really at this point, I'm starting to get attached to this version of these two idiots. They have been inhabiting my brain for a while now.

When Louis Tomlinson met Harry Styles for the first time, it wasn’t particularly groundbreaking or earth shattering. It really really wasn’t. Ok, maybe the circumstances were, well, let’s say at least a little unnerving. Not for Louis though, because he had already been through the stress of it all. The first ride on the Hogwarts Express, the boat ride across the lake to the castle (the giant squid even came out to the surface next to his boat, and he had managed to TOUCH one of the tentacles, how sick was that?), and most importantly, the stress of the sorting ceremony.

See, Louis came from a long line of Gryffindors, so it was pretty normal that despite the fact that the rivalry amongst the Houses had largely reduced since 1998, when the Battle of Hogwarts had finally brought the end of Voldemort and most, if not all, of the students old enough to fight had risen as one to fight against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, Louis had really REALLY wanted to be put in Gryffindor himself. Sort of a family tradition, really. Nothing against Slytherin per se (well, ok something against it, maybe. Just a little something). So it had been really a low hit when the hat had barely grazed his head and sentenced him to sit at the green and silver table, instead that at the golden and red one. He almost felt like he disappointed his mum, but thankfully the letter he received the next morning at breakfast was nothing if encouraging and loving, and proud. After all, Slytherin were smart, and resourceful, and cunning, and a little mischievous and, well... Louis was pretty much all those things. So apparently his housing had been a surprise to him and only him. It has to be said, in the end, Louis was more than happy with his sorting, and by the end of the year he was so proud of his House he even defended its honour to the point of fighting quite viciously with Zayn, his best friend from home, who was a year younger than him and had spent the summer saying atrocious thing like the only worthy Housed were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, because they were the only Houses who actually had hardworking people, and that Slytherin was clearly the worst because of course they were bound to cheat and cut corners with grades. Which was very much not true, _thank you very much_. Louis very high grades were nothing but the result of hard work, and if he and his mate Aiden spent their free time exploring the Castle and getting in trouble, it had nothing to do with their academic devotion. So, Zayn was completely wrong and a moron.

Of course, two days and the offence had been forgiven, if not forgotten.  It was really pleasing to see Zayn sorted in Gryffindor next year, the horror in his gaze, and the longing stare to the Ravenclaw table. It was a bummer his best friend wouldn’t end up in his House, but well, seeing him not in his dream House was a tiny little bit satisfying, after the shit he had spat all summer long. Well, a lot satisfying.

But really. Back to the absolutely not extraordinary first meeting with Harry.

The curly boy had been amongst the last ones to be sorted, and the Hat had taken quite the time to finally put him in Slytherin.

_“It was quite a hard one this one, really. But yes, yes, I think this should do... SLYTHERIN.”_

As the Slytherin table exploded in cheers, Louis noticed that this kid, this Styles, Harry, looked mortified and on the verge of tears, and that at least in itself was strange. He was the first one to admit that not being in the House you wanted can be a bit disappointing, but the kid almost looked scared, and that really wasn’t ok, so as he finally got to the table, Louis just grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit next to him. A House was like an extended family, and this Styles kid was about to find out the Tommo way.

Harry had been shy and polite, and frankly relieved that people around him were nice and friendly, and by the end of dinner he had even managed to smile in response to some friendly jabs Aiden had thrown his way, and said that Slytherin wasn’t so bad.

_“Stick with me kid, and you’ll learn to love it.”_

In retrospect, it seems strange that the first meeting between Louis and Harry hadn’t been particularly remarkable, because really, their relationship after that was nothing but.

That first dinner together had been the beginning of a very tactile friendship that blossomed on Louis second year, grew increasingly stronger on his fourth year, and started to shift almost uncomfortably on the sexual side of things when Louis, during his fifth year, had his first wet dream about chocolate curls, green eyes, and dimples. It hadn’t been the last one, and no matter how much Louis slept around (because yes, his fifth year had been the year of his awakening in a very sensual, sexual being, and it wasn’t long before he found a line of guys and girls more than happy to spend some private time with him), the dreams wouldn’t just stop.

It was on their nineteenth night back in Hogwarts of Louis’s sixth year that things changed. It changed when Louis, being unable to sleep, decided to get Harry for an absolutely forbidden night stroll around the castle corridors, and hence proceeded on walking into the other boy wanking, muffling his moans into the pillow. Moans that sounded scarily like _“Louis”_.

On that night, Louis climbed into Harry’s bed, and introduced him to the various and amazing uses of the Silencio and Muffliato charms, and most importantly to the joys of blowjobs.

From that moment on their friendship really took a change in a scary and unexpected direction. Too scared to even think about any consequences, they never talked about feelings, and just stuck to a non-exclusive friends with benefits routine that to be honest became very old very fast for Louis.

By May in his Sixth year it was pretty clear to him (and Zayn, the observing bastard) that whatever this was, it wasn’t enough for him. It was also clear for him that is was more than enough for Harry, whose sexual awakening had been even more explosive than Louis’s own, and who proceeded to fuck pretty much everything that did as much as batter their lashes at him.

Kissing Harry and tasting someone else on his tongue had become a habit for Louis, and it was one that he couldn’t stand really.

And that’s why, during the End of Term Feast of his sixth year, Louis told Harry that that had to stop fucking around, because he had found someone special now, and all that jazz. Despite whatever romantic bullshit Zayn seemed to think, to just have Harry as a friend was much better than to have him fuck him like it meant something when they both knew it didn’t.

The fact that Harry seemed completely unfazed by it did nothing but piss off Louis royally, and it really helped him actually finding this special person during summer. Because of course he hadn’t found anyone special. Of course not. Because Harry was his someone special. It just didn’t look like Louis’s was the other boy’s.

It was the beginning of August when Louis met Keith Cooper on a night out. He had seen him around in school, but he had never talked to the shy but still devastatingly beautiful Ravenclaw prefect. In fact, he was probably the only prefect who seemed to give a blind eye to Louis’s (and Harry, and Aiden) mischiefs. He was everything Louis polar opposite: where Louis was an absolutely outdoorsy person, and the Slytherin Quiddicth Seeker, Keith was indoorsy, and couldn’t bear to stay on a broom for more than a handful of minutes. Louis possessed the remarkable inability to stay still, even while studying or reading. Keith seemed to be able to sit still for hours on end. Louis was brash and loud. Keith was soft spoken and shy. And yet, from moment one, they just seemed to fit. Of course, not as well as Louis and Harry. But Keith had one very important thing in his favour. He _wasn’t_ Harry. He was gorgeous, and nice, and gentle, and tiny, and so not Harry, and everything that Louis had been looking for, so when one night Keith blushed and confessed that he had had a crush on Louis since their third year, Louis couldn’t do anything but kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him.

His relationship with Keith was simple. It was stolen kisses in the library at Louis’s place. It was late night stargazing and later night rolling in wet grass, getting their robes so muddy that even Louis’s (very well dressed and paid, mind you) house elf Twiggie complained. It was long walks in the countryside holding hands. And when finally Keith got the courage to ask shyly to Louis to make love to him, it became mostly a lot of sex. Like, really a lot.

See, it has been established that Louis was a very sexual guy, but in the attempt to undergo the change he had decided to make during summer, he had been more than willing to take things slow, not to push Keith. And after their very romantic, very candle-lit first time, he had expected a lot of slow passionate love making, with a lot of waiting and wooing in between. God, was he wrong.

Apparently the only thing Keith liked better than books was kissing Louis, and the only thing he liked better than that, was having Louis stuffed deep, deep inside him at any available opportunity.

So Louis turned up at King’s Cross on his first day as a seventh-year student very relaxed, very well-shagged, and with a giggling Head Boy stuck to his side, face hiding in his neck. He couldn’t wait to meet his friends, and for them to meet Keith. And, in smaller part, to meet Keith friends. He had spent a whole summer getting Harry out of his system, and he was pretty positive he had succeeded.

Or maybe not, since the second he heard his best friend honky laugh and saw his broad shoulders ripple with giggles at something that Aiden had said right as he and Keith joined them, he felt his heart explode and his cheeks go warm.

He took a second to compose himself, and hugged Keith even closer (god he was tiny, Louis could throw his arm around his shoulder without any problem, and he surely wasn’t the biggest guy around) before calling their attention. And if Harry seemed suspiciously cold to Keith, Louis could not but blame it on his own wistfulness.

Only, during the whole school year, Harry seemed more distant than he had ever been, and had the tendency to often act as if Keith wasn’t in the room, which he denied blatantly if accused. Which in turn got Louis so riled up it escalated in more fights between the two of them than all the fights in their first five year of friendship combined.

Which in turn, got Louis to fuck Keith hard and unrelentingly against any surface available. If he couldn’t have angry make up sex with Harry, he was going to get the next best thing, and Keith was surely not complaining, even if from time to time he was gently mocked by their schoolmates about walking a little bit wonky.

Despite him and Harry being a little bit curter with each other, Louis seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of his best. He was Quidditch captain, got the snitch in three matches out of three, brought the team to winning the Quidditch cup with a scary lead from Hufflepuff, who came second, which in turn helped Slytherin more than a little in their House Cup win for the first time in four years.

He also managed to pass all of his N.E.W.T. with nothing but Exceeds Expectations. Which, let’s face it, was mainly due to Keith inclination to reward every perfectly answered review quiz with blowjobs.

He even got a commendation for his little creation for the Potions exam.

Years Seven was a very good year indeed.

During summer, Louis and Keith moved to London, where the former was offered a lovely internship in the Potion and Plant Poisoning Department at Saint Mungo, which went so well he was offered a job as a Junior Healer, which he gladly took. He had also been offered a position working for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, George Weasley having sort of taken him under his wing after finding out he was the new prankster extraordinaire in Hogwarts in Year Three, but despite being honoured, working for St. Mungo was an opportunity he couldn’t turn down, also because it was the job his mother would have wanted to do forever, if she hadn’t been so swarmed down by children she had had to leave it to be a full time mother. Not that she regretted it, and she was the best mother ever, but maybe sometimes Louis felt a teensy tiny bit guilty about that.

Anyway, even his run on the third floor at the wizard hospital wasn’t as long as he expected, since by the time he turned 21 he was offered a position in Hogwarts when Professor Horace Slughorn decided to finally retire at the end of the school year, and gave the recommendation to offer the job to Louis.

Keith had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend, and things with Harry had smoothed over during the years, and the curly guy had been a frequent and very welcomed guest along Aiden, Zayn, Liam (former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, the best frienemy Louis could have ever asked for), and Niall (Hufflepuff keeper, and undefeated pumpkin cupcake eating champion of Hogwarts), and another bunch of misfits the charismatic six had drawn to themselves.

The former Headboy had been offered a place as Junior Assistant at the Department of International Magic Co-operation, which had been his goal, and everything seemed to be fine, in the Tomlinson-Cooper household.

Everything _was_ fine until Louis got the teaching position offer. He immediately wrote Headmistress McGonagall to accept it, and he run home with a bottle of expensive wine and dessert for a night of celebration and sex.

Only, the wine went un-drank, and the cake un-eaten when Keith turned out to be furious that Louis would accept the job without consulting him, and after Louis confirmed that he would have taken it even if Keith would have been against it, the smaller wizard started screaming that Louis was selfish, and that had his job at the Ministry, and he was in line for a possible promotion that was going to probably bring to work as a liaison for the British Ministry in Paris in a couple of years, and hence move there, and now Louis moving to Hogwarts destroyed all of his dreams, apparently, and no matter how much Louis tried to reason that Apparating, portkeys, and Floo Powder were things, nothing would calm him down. Quite the contrary, even. For the first time since they had moved in together, Louis slept on the couch that night. And a lot of night after that, since neither of them was going to let this go.

In the end, after two weeks Keith got offered the promotion and took it, which had been fine with Louis in the first place, since, again, they were wizard, and commuting to other countries wasn’t exactly the nightmare it was for Muggles.

Things ended up going back to normal, sort of, and no one talked about Paris or moving anymore, and when finally, barely 22 years old, Louis found himself staring at the brightly coloured Hogwarts Express puffing in front of him for the first time in 5 years, Keith was next to him, fussing about Louis’s collar, his trunk and Demetra, the old eagle owl that had been with him since before his first Hogwarts year, being the hatchling of his family owl.

The school year went smoothly, and despite being slightly scared he wasn’t going to be good enough or able to have the respect of people who had been his school mates just few years prior and knew very well how much of a troublemaker he was, Louis turned out to be not only a natural at teaching, but a very beloved Professor. He loved his students, and they loved him, and once the school year was finished he could not be more excited about the new year, and spent the whole holidays gushing about it to Keith, who seemed admittedly a bit distracted, but quite glad for him.

Louis loved Hogwarts and Hogwarts loved Louis, and he was admittedly a little more happy than he should have been to say goodbye to Keith to jump on the Hogwarts Express come September. He was so ready for year two teaching Potion to young brilliant minds.

What he wasn’t ready at all for was finding Harry sitting comfortably in the professors’ carriage, grinning madly at him.

“Surprise!”

“And what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?” Louis asked, too surprised to be nice about it.

“Guess who’s the new Ancient Runes Professor.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. A pillock like you, teaching young minds? Where is this great wizarding nation going...”

“Oh sod off. If they can give you a teaching job, anyone can get it. You don’t get lower standards than that.”

“Excuse you, I am a very respected and beloved Professor, I’ll have you know. Head of the Slytherin House, even.” Louis declared, plopping himself next to his best friend.

“They’re just afraid you’ll put Veritaserum in their cups.” Harry smirked.

Louis smirked back. That had been an exceptional prank, despite getting Slytherin a loss of 50 house points which ended up giving the House Cup to Ravenclaw in his sixth year. But having Liam saying nothing but the truth for a whole hour had been one of the best things to ever happen. He even managed to snag himself the girl of his dreams during the time, so it was a win win situation at the end of the day, the way Louis saw it. He was an excellent potion maker, a better prankster, and his friend wasn’t going to annoy everyone with how gorgeous and unattainable Prefect Sophia Smith from Ravenclaw was.

The loss of the House Cup was just a minor setback, especially since Liam admitted to being the one who filled Professor Sinistra’s favourite hat with pixie powder a week prior, losing Gryffindor 25 points and the House Cup too.

“Those were the days...” Louis commented fondly, and Harry just hummed softly in assent.

 

At first, it was great being back in Hogwarts with Harry. Granted, they could only remember fondly the crazy amount of pranks and tricks played around the old corridors, especially with the whole Louis being Head of the Slytherin House now, but it was really good to have an accomplice to pull his students and co-workers’ legs from time to time. Yeah, it was really good to have his partner in crime back, and it was good to spend time alone with him just being themselves, late in the evening in front of a glass of good fire-whiskey.

Louis was still trying to spend as many days as possible at home with Keith, possibly even more than the year before (and if anyone was going to as much as hint at this being the result of guilt or spending this much time with someone Louis used to regularly shag, that someone would have received a strong look of disdain from Louis, the same he gave himself in the mirror way too often), even though Keith was more often than not obliterated with work. At least the few nights a month they had were still, well, the usual. Louis didn’t really enjoy having to program sex, but it was pretty hard to have impromptu visits in Hogwarts, and he had night round scheduled, so it was a necessity.

It was a relief when the news that only a handful of students would be remaining for Christmas holidays, and some people on the staff could go home spend the holidays with their family came. It was even more of a relief because he was one of the people going home, unlike Harry, so he could give shit about it to his best friend, pointing out that being his senior was the reason. The fact that every single other Professor remaining was older than Louis, and that Harry had volunteered because his whole family was away visiting relatives was absolutely of no concern.

Things began to get strange on the second week of December. It was a late night and the two of them had just finished patrolling the corridors, and were enjoying a glass (or three) of fire-whiskey before bed while Louis was ranting about spending time with his family, and missing family dinners much more than he could imagine missing them when he lived under the same roof as 6 siblings (even if the last set of twins had just barely arrived and he had missed the joys of nappy changes and cries in the middle of the night), and how he hated to have to be stern with his sisters who were in Hogwarts, when he turned to find Harry sporting his signature Styles pout.

“What is it.”

“I don’t want you to leave for Christmas.”

“Oh come on, you big oaf. It’s not like we’ve never spent Christmas apart.”

“Not while in Hogwarts. It’s not the same when you’re not around.”

Louis full on giggled, slightly inebriated.

“Oh, you’ll miss me. You’re the cutest!” he smiled, throwing his arm around Harry, who was only eager to return the embrace.

When Louis went to move away after a while, though, Harry refused to let go, and just snuggled into him more.

“I already miss you. We never do anything fun together anymore.”

Ok. Louis was tipsy, but Harry was full on drunk.

“Of course we do, love. We hang out, and we go for drinks, and...”

“Boring.” Humpfed Harry “We used to do so many things together, and now as soon as you have a free day you run home to bloody Keith. It’s like you don’t even want to spend time with me anymore.”

Ok. This was new. Or old, really. Harry hadn’t been jealous of Keith in a long while. At least, that was what Louis thought.

“Babe, of course I go home to spend time with him. He’s my boyfriend, I need to, he misses me.”

(Louis chased away from his mind the voice telling him that he hadn’t mentioned missing Keith back. Because he did miss him. Sometimes. Rarely. More rarely than a good boyfriend should.)

“But I miss you too.” Harry grumbled from his neck.

“I’m right here, Hazza. We’re together most of the time, Keith barely sees me twice a month.”

“I don’t want you to move to Paris.” Harry finally mumbled.

“What are you even talking about. I’m not moving anywhere.”

“You better not.” Was the last thing that managed to come out from Harry’s mouth before he fell asleep over a baffled Louis.

“Ok. That was strange.” The older man said, holding up his inebriated friend.

“Harry. Harry come on wake up you need to go back to your room.”

No answer. Of course. If Harry was something, he was a hard sleeper, dead to the world as soon as his eyes were closed, especially when drunk.

“Oh boy.” Huffed Louis to himself, looking around his chambers. The sofa was definitely too small for Harry’s lanky figure (and bad back, Louis reminded himself), and the only suitable place for sleep in his rooms was Louis’s bed. They had shared a bed many times in their school days, and not only for sexual reasons. Well, mostly, but not only. And anyway Louis was a taken man now, so of course it was going to be completely innocent. Nothing strange or wrong in getting Harry in his bed for a night.

“Let’s get you to bed, you arse.” Louis grumbled, struggling to get up under the weight of the slimmer yet taller man.

With a bit of bumps and stumbles here and there, he finally managed to get Harry into bed, where he removed his robes, leaving him in his trousers and undershirt. He knew Harry slept naked, but it was not gonna happen. Not while sharing a bed.

Louis contemplated the idea of washing his face and the stale taste of alcohol from his mouth, but the bathroom felt miles away, and it was not like he had an early morning, being a Friday night. The bed was there, warm, inviting, and familiar smelling.

He barely managed to strip out to his underwear and slip under the covers before he was falling asleep, a familiar warmth cuddling against him.

He woke up the morning after with a weight on his chest, a mouthful of curls, and a hard on pressed on his thigh, but he wasn’t fazed, at least not immediately. It wasn’t strange at all to wake up with Harry in his arms, hard against him in his Hogwarts bed. Only, this wasn’t the Slytherin dorm, and they weren’t fumbling teenagers anymore. And that was what really woke Louis up and made him flee the bed. The familiarity, the rightness of waking up with an armful of warm boy, when Keith was a light sleeper and couldn’t bear to be touched in the night, else he’d wake up. Hell, Louis’s heartbeat would keep Keith up for a long time before he finally admitted that he didn’t want to snuggle in their sleep.

Louis hadn’t cuddled in his sleep with anyone in six years, yet his body hadn’t forgot how to fit with Harry’s.

He was not going to even remotely contemplate the boner thing. Because that would have meant contemplating his own stiffy, and he really wasn’t ready for it.

So Louis took the coward way, gathered a change of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom for a very  long (and cold) shower.

As he contemplated (or rather, tried to avoid contemplating) what had happened the previous night and that morning under the warm spray, Harry woke up alone in his bed.

Unlike Louis, he barely remembered what happened the night before, but he knew one thing. Waking up wrapped in Louis smell was something that he had severely missed in his life, and that was something he had known in a while. A long while.

To be fair, he loved his job, but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he would have even applied for it if Louis hadn’t been already staff. The idea of walking around the Hogwarts corridors alone, remembering all the good times they’d had back in their school days wasn’t one he enjoyed. He’d been there in his last year, and he wasn’t fond on those memories. He’d rather have Louis around unavailable like in his year six, than no Lou at all.

Harry liked to think that the reason he was still single was that he hadn’t found the One, but in a dark secret corner of his mind he knew the truth, and that was that he had found him and lost him by being a young spoiled little brat who instead of being thankful for what he had found had wanted to try everything and everyone instead of settling down. Or at least that was what the harsh bitter little voice in his head told him when he was in a particular bad mood, or drunk, or on the verge of sleep.

Louis was perfect, always so good for him, yet Harry hadn’t even wanted to contemplate the possibility of a relationship. Not while in Hogwarts.

You see, wizards tend to get engaged and married at a very young age, and they tend to do that with their Hogwarts sweethearts an alarming amount of times. Harry had been scared at the perspective. He was half-blood, and his mother had always spoken fondly of her years travelling the world when she was young. She even spoke of old boyfriends once or twice, and Harry was scared at the perspective of not living his life to the fullest, settling down with the first person he had sex with.

He always thought he and Louis would have got together for good after Hogwarts, in his head. Only, he just sort of forgot to tell Louis this, and this way, he lost him. For a while he had been so blinded by jealousy for Keith that he almost lost Louis for good.

Now, six years later, he was single, lonely, and he could do nothing but soak up in all the attention Louis could give him.

Louis who was nice, and warm, and loving to everyone. Harry knew he was charming, everyone always told him. His own good looks and flirty disposition made sure everyone loved him, but Louis didn’t even have to try, and yet everyone loved him. And he didn’t even realised it. The fact that Louis didn’t know his own worth was a thought that kept Harry awake at night (along with a lot less pure ones), and the fact that Louis could almost stutter from a student telling him how much he had enjoyed his lecture was outrageous. Louis was good, and Louis was special, and Louis made everything better, and if Keith didn’t do anything to make him realise it, Harry was going to.

He hugged Louis pillow close, and inhaled deeply his smell. It still had hints of the boyish smell the older wizard used to have, but it now had changed, almost lost his adolescence edge. It was the smell of a man, and barely awake and coherent, and slightly hangover Harry could admit that he regretted not living through the transition with him. Also, it turned him on like crazy.

Wanking in Louis bed was NOT going to be a thing. It was not.

It ended not being one, but just barely, because a wet Louis wearing just his trousers and drying his hair with a towel walked into the room. Which admittedly didn’t help the boner situation.

 

Louis took a second to notice the green eyes following him around the room. He had stupidly forgotten to bring a shirt to the bathroom and was freezing to death, the fireplace having died during the night, so a shirt, possibly a jumper, was a priority, but he got lost for a moment.

Creamy skin, green eyes and a mass of dark curls splayed on his pillow in the morning, that was something he could get back being used to scarily easily.

“Hi.”

“Good morning.” Replied Harry, a little bashful.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you. I was more knackered than I thought, the whiskey hit me hard.”

This would have been the perfect moment to ask about a couple of the things that Harry had said, but Louis was known to be a coward regarding Harry, so he didn’t exactly surprised himself when he skipped directly to irony.

“No hard feelings, as long as you have the hangover you deserve.”

“Trust me, I do. You know I’m a lightweight.”

“Yeah, when it’s convenient for you.” Mumbled Louis under his breath. He knew for a fact Harry used to be quite good at pretending to be drunker than he was, if he wanted to avoid a conversation or a person.

The other man didn’t seem to have heard him though.

“Talking about hangover. I really need a shower. And breakfast.”

“I can get something from the kitchen while you shower, if you don’t want to go to the Great Hall. Noisy teenagers and all.”

“No thank you. I’ll just lock myself in my room for a while. I... I have lectures to prepare. Homeworks to mark, you know the whole responsible professor shebang.” Harry was way too fast to reply, clearly making up excuses.

So much for him missing Louis, then, an annoying part of Louis brain pointed out.

“Oh, ok. I’ll see you at lunch then, I guess?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll see you at lunch.”

“You need to leave the bed to go shower.”

“Right yes, I do.” Harry didn’t move.

Louis scoffed. He was tired, grumpy as usual in the morning, confused, and he was starting to get annoyed.

“If you’re worried about your stiffy, you’re still dressed, and it wouldn’t be anything I’ve never seen before.”

Harry blushed and rushed off the bed, locating easily his robe, and donning it quickly.

“Right. Yeah. It’s just...”

“Human physiology, nothing more. I know.”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll see you later then.”

“Later.” Replied Louis, turning his back and finally looking for that shirt which had originally been his priority.

 

Only, Louis and Harry didn’t met at lunch, and unofficially avoided each other for the whole week end, to the point Professor Longbottom noticed and asked Louis if anything was wrong. Louis didn’t really know how to reply to that, so in order to avoid other embarrassing conversations with colleagues, he made an effort to star acting normal around Harry again. Which worked, sort of, despite Harry being even more touchy-feely than usual, and sometimes bringing out stuff that had been buried deep in the past and consciously avoided for years. Stuff like “Remember that time we were making out and we lost track of time and Professors Sinistra and Flitwick gave us both detention? And we ended up shagging in the trophy room instead of cleaning everything?” or “Didn’t Aiden caught us while I was blowing you behind that statue once?” and things like those.

Louis always carefully replied with a noncommittal nod or hum of assent, but tried to avoid bringing out memories himself. At least out loud, since every single memory about being at it with Harry around the castle seemed to be brought suddenly back, and he realised that they had defiled a LOT more places and surfaces he thought.

Yes. December was a strange and sometimes awkward month, but finally the 21st came and Harry came along to the train platform to say goodbye. The hug Harry gave him was way more intense than Louis expected, and the man himself was way more teary than reasonable when he mumbled an hushed “I’ll miss you so much” into Louis’s shoulder.

The answering “I’ll be back before you notice, you drama queen” was followed by a stronger squeeze, and then the Hogwarts Express was whistling, and Louis was jumping on a carriage, on the way back home.

 

Thing is, Louis ended up being back even earlier than he expected. It was barely the night of Christmas Eve, when he found himself sitting in the dark in Harry’s room, shaking with cold and anger.

Passing by the Great Hall he had heard the noises of the Christmas party everyone was surely enjoying, but if he hadn’t want to be around his family back at his mom’s, he surely wasn’t going to appear at his workplace dinner without as much a warning. He wasn’t in a particularly companionable mood.

The only reason he was in Harry’s room rather than anywhere else really, was the memory of that damned drunk mumbling.

_“I don’t want you to move to Paris.”_

Bloody Paris. Harry knew. He knew and he hadn’t said a thing.

Louis was livid.

The fact that he had to wait for two bloody hours didn’t do anything to calm him, either. Quite the contrary actually. He had had all the time to pump himself up to the point that when the door opened and a smiling Harry came in singing under his voice some tune or another, so Louis was on him in a second flat, smashing the taller body against the door with no warning whatsoever.

The undignified (and very unmanly) yelp Harry let out would have had Louis cracking up in any other situation, but it barely went registered as it was.

The knot of emotions in Louis mind was so muddled up by this point that he didn’t even know where to start spitting them out. He opened his mouth to talk, and found himself unable to articulate.

Harry solved the problem for him.

“L-Louis? What are you doing here?”

That cracked open the dam all right.

“What am I doing here? Yeah, nice question right? Why shouldn’t I be with my family for my birthday and Christmas dinner?”

Harry almost replied, but the hands grabbing his robe and the stormy eyes staring him in place made him think better than that. And, well...

“Or maybe I should be packing right? Because APPARENTLY I’m supposed to be moving to fucking France, right.”

Well, that. Harry couldn’t really reply to that, could he. He had known about it. Hell, he’d known for months, since he was at the Ministry for a document and he had overheard Keith telling about his co-worker that he was going to move to Paris as a liaison for the British Ministry and that he had applied for teaching job for Louis at Beuxbatongs starting the following semester.

He still didn’t know why he never said anything to Louis about it.

“You knew. You fucking knew about it and I never knew. You call yourself my best friend and you never even thought about telling me. I had to find out on my fucking birthday, right before Christmas and it fucking ruined everything and it’s your fault!”

Now, that was something Louis was good at doing. Pushing people’s buttons. And he had hit a huge big red one just now.

“My fault? How is it my fucking fault! You’re always all gooey and lovey dovey with fucking Keith, and now he’s dragging you away and it’s my fault for not fucking telling you? I’m not the one who fucking sent your curriculum to Beuxbatongs, I’m not the one who’s been dreaming of Paris for years. Shit, I’m not the one you fucked away and went to live with as soon as school was over! I’m the one you fucked to pass the time until you found someone you could go play house with...”

Neither of the two saw the punch coming.

Harry didn’t see it coming, because Louis was a wiseass firecracker with a hot and quick temper, but was not a violent man.

Louis didn’t see it coming because it came from years of frustrations and anger, and from the tension that had been building inside him for the past hours, and his brain didn’t have the time to catch up to his body until his fist collided with Harry’s jaw, and it quite frankly hurt.

It wasn’t a very strong punch to be fair, and it left them both more shocked than anything.

They gaped at each other for a few seconds before Louis threw everything to the wind and shoved himself at Harry, kissing him forcefully.

Harry let himself be surprised for about seventeen seconds before he kissed back with equal force, moaning into the kiss. God he had missed this. He had missed having Louis pushed against him, the warmth of his compact body, the underlined strength of muscles built on a Quidditch field, how Louis always managed to be demanding yet accommodating and responsive.

On his side, Louis found himself so trapped into the kiss that he didn’t have the time to think or intervene on his body, really, which simply moved on muscle memory. It felt like the past few years didn’t exist, Harry mouth still as plump and sinful, his arms around him still as welcoming. Kissing Harry felt like going home, felt right in a way kissing Keith had never felt, and Louis was suddenly flooded by feelings he had locked deep within himself since he was 17 years old, and he chocked.

He chocked so bad he had to come up and breathe for air, and as soon as Harry’s mouth was free the younger boy started gasping and whispering without even realising it, his forehead pushed to Louis’s.

“God, Lou, I missed you so much, you were always there but never mine, please, please Lou. I’m sorry, I love you Lou, please. I want you so bad, I love you, please don’t leave me again...”

That was what destroyed Louis, and any shard of reason he had left. He knew he and Harry had to talk. He knew they had so so many skeleton to pull out of their closets... but his mind shut down the second he heard the words “I love you” and “please don’t leave me again” leaving Harry’s mouth.

“You have me” or “I’m not going anywhere” or “I love you too” were the words he wanted to say, but the only thing that left his mouth was a strangled “Fuck me” that stopped Harry in his track.

Green eyes opened wider than it seemed possible and glued him to the spot.

Louis swallowed a mouthful of spit and tried to regain some resemblance of presence.

“I’m not going to beg Harry. You said you... you said you want me. You say you missed me. I’m here.”

This seemed to spur the younger man, who finally pushed himself off the door and kissed Louis, only this time with much more softness and intent, pushing him hungrily toward the couch.

The last time Louis and Harry had sex it had been in the Quidditch locker room, a rush affair with their clothes on made more intense by the fact that anyone could walk on them any second. It was hard and fast, standing against Louis’s locker, and Louis had wobbled a bit walking to the Slytherin table that night.

Harry didn’t know if this was going to be the only chance he had with Louis, he didn’t even know whether Louis had broken it up with Keith (he surely hoped so...), but he wasn’t going to risk what could very well be his last time with Louis being something as unmemorable as their last last one.

This was either going to make them or destroy them, and whatever the outcome, Harry was bent on it being unforgettable. So he went the only way he knew.

Louis felt the couch hitting the back of his knees, and he let himself be sat down by Harry who then proceeded to open his legs and slip between them, falling to his knees.

Now, this was familiar. Harry pushed Louis back against the back of the sofa and pushed himself against him, kissing him unresilient, as his clever fingers started on the collar of his robe. This was the sort of kisses Louis dreamed at night. Oh yes, Keith was a little needy sex minx, and Louis had appreciate that of him, but he was completely different from Harry. Harry didn’t kiss as if he was as trying to seduce, as if he was asking to be kissed. Harry kissed with the surety that his kiss was wanted, that it would have been welcomed, reciprocated. And why would he do anything else. From his first kiss with Louis, no one he wanted had ever told him no. He was gorgeous, clever, funny. He had it all in a neat little box with a sparkly bow on top. Louis knew he never had a choice in the matter of falling for him the second he kissed him. What he had now was the choice of letting this happen and take a risk. A risk that could make him or undo him. If this was just another romp in the sheets, Louis knew he wouldn’t have been able to stay here at Hogwarts. Or in London. Too many memories.

If everything went south, Keith or not, he had a job offer at Beuxbatongs. He could leave, start anew, and lick his wounds, hopefully mend his broken heart... and if nothing went south, well. He would get the one person that had infested his heart for the better part of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry biting harshly his pulse point. Louis moaned and threw his head back. He liked the nail marks Keith left on his back while being pounded into next week. But he also liked the kind of mark Harry was working into his neck, and he had gone without for a long time.

As Louis threw his head back, Harry took it as an invite to finally start unbuttoning the buttons of the shirt Louis was wearing. When it was finally open, Harry took a second to admire what was under it. Where once were a wiry teenager sportsman body, now were men’s muscle. The definition of hours of training on a broom were gone, but the bulk of muscle was still there, just in the body of a person who had other concern than to train and train for the next match. Harry _wanted_. He wanted like he hadn’t wanted in years, maybe since that first time Louis had caught him masturbating.

He wanted and he pounced, biting, licking and sucking at Louis’s chest.

That startled a laugh out of Louis, who found himself being mauled by the younger man.

“Easy there tiger. It’s not like I don’t like it, just. Little more gentle maybe?”

“God you’re so hot.” Mumbled Harry, munching more gently on the skin under Louis’s clavicle, and then lapping it up to soothe the red skin.

“I missed you so much.” he then chocked up, resting his face on the other man’s torso, shaking with nerves.

“I know. I know, you told me. And I’m sorry I hurt you. But I’m here now.” Louis cooed at him. A flash of a similar moment in a distant time flooded Louis head. The first time he had let Harry fuck him, the younger man was so scared of hurting him that he had to do pretty much everything, starting with comforting Harry enough to get him back in the mood. During the years Louis had managed to get Harry to be much less scared of hurting him (or any other partner), but the younger boy had always been scared of the pain in a corner of his mind, so at some point Louis had stopped even proposing the idea of fucking Harry. Harry was a generous lover who cared strongly about the pleasure of his sexual partners. Ha was also a gentle heart, who often let his sensitivity and empathy run wild. That sometimes also got him lost in the moment (and his mind). The fact in itself that Harry would get stuck in particularly pregnant moments wasn’t a surprise. Louis knew how to deal with it. In life, in bed, Louis always knew how to get Harry back on the right track.

Now he pulled him up to face him, and kissed him gently, almost chastely.

“I’m here Harry. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Please love. It’s fine.”

“I’m. I’m sorry I let you leave.” Harry let out a shaky breath.

“You didn’t do anything, babe.”

“No, Lou. I did. I knew when you broke it off that you hadn’t found anyone. I knew that you were leaving me because I didn’t give you enough, because I wouldn’t. I know.”

“Harry...”

“No please, let me talk, because if I don’t say this now I might never do. I knew you loved me, I think I knew before you did. Because I was in love with you from the start. Fuck, I still am. And it scared me shitless, because us wizard, we find a person, and we just stick to them. No one ever questions if it’s the right person, we just start dating at fifteen and we marry that person and... I was scared. I was always scared that I wouldn’t make the right choice. I felt trapped even just by the idea of it, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry because I pushed you away, but I couldn’t really do it because I wanted to keep you. I wanted to keep you so bad. So I just pretended like it was nothing, and I know I hurt you. But I know better now, I know that I love you and I know that I was never wrong loving you. And if you will still have me, after all this time, I’m yours.”

Louis was left speechless. Speechless and powerless but to kiss Harry, kiss him until he was dizzy with need, until they were rutting against each other like uncoordinated teenagers, until Harry pinned him down, and started kissing down his neck, his torso, his tummy.

He stopped just a second to undo his trousers, and then his face was pushed into Louis crotch, against his hard as rock cock.

“Please.” He asked softly.

“You don’t need permission baby. You never do.”

“Please, tell me he’s gone. I don’t think I could do this and find out Keith still has you.”

“Keith... me and Keith are done, love. I...”

Louis never got to finish the sentence, because in the space of three seconds his cock was first hit by cold air, and then engulfed in the warmth of Harry’s mouth. What left his mouth was a chocked curse, as his hand jumped to Harry’s hair, and gripped them hard, before he immediately removed it.

Harry looked up at him, a bit puzzled, and moved off his cock.

“You can pull my hair. You know I like that.”

“I’m. Sorry. Keith hated it. Force of habit.”

Harry smirked, as Louis caressed him and tangled his hand back into his hair.

“Well, I guess that he left you with a lot of unhealthy habits, let’s see if we can force them away.”

He moved back on Louis cock, and this time he swallowed it whole, gagging just slightly, and Louis could do nothing but gasp and throw his head back.

Harry was good at this. Not only Harry was good at this, but Harry knew what Louis liked it, he was almost trained to suck Louis’s cock, and he was pulling all the tricks in the old book, almost chocking himself a number of times in the heat of the moment.

It was then that Louis really grasped his hair and pulled.

“Come on love, a little bit more gently. I’m not going to last at all if you keep it up like that. And I really want to come on your cock.”

This time Harry chocked on his own spit, but it took him a second to come back to himself. He kissed gently Louis’s hipbone, before trailing his tongue along Louis cock, base to the tip.

“Well, we can’t have you coming down my throat then, can we? No matter how much I know you like it. No matter how much you know I like it when you fill my mouth.”

“You spitting filth is not going to make it any better.” Squirmed Louis.

“Oh, but I think it will.” Smirked Harry, wrapping a hand around Louis’s base and pumping slowly.

“You want me to open you up then? Make you all wet and ready for me.”

“Harry, please. There will be all the time in the world to tease. Not now.”

“Mh. Ok then. I guess we need lube then. Good thing I stopped at George Weasley’s shop the other day, he had a few new lovely things in the restricted area. Don’t move.”

“It’s not like I’ve got anywhere better to be.” Louis scoffed back, smirking.

Harry rose surprisingly gracefully from his kneeling position and proceeded to kiss Louis once before leaving for the bedroom. As he heard the cluttering from the other room, Louis took the chance to remove the rest of his clothes. They were useless anyway.

Harry came back, a bottle of lube in his hand, and all his clothes still on. Now that wouldn’t do. He did stop and stare with his mouth agape as Louis lazily stroke himself, though, which yeah. That did do.

“Well, aren’t we wearing way too much clothing. And I’m using the word we very loosely.”

Harry smirked.

“Do you want me to put on a show?”

“Not really. What I want is you naked, with your fingers up my ass five minutes ago.”

“Bossy.”

“You love it. Now get undressing, chop chop.”

Harry stopped and stared.

“Did you really just used chop chop during sex?”

“I. Well. It’s not like we’re actually having sex, as I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

“I will never be able to hear you telling it to the kids.” Harry cracked up, starting finally to unbutton his formal robes. Well, if green robes covered in little candy canes could be called formal. Professor Hagrid had told him at dinner that Albus Dumbledore would have been proud of him for that choice, and he still was delighted as he unbuttoned them.

“Either you get a move, or I magic them off of you. Ungently.”

It wouldn’t have been the first time an impatient Louis would result in ripped robe, and apparently age hadn’t made him wiser, so Harry just sped up the process and threw his clothes somewhere in the vague direction of his desk.

And now they were both naked, and the air changed suddenly, charged with a different weight, a different smell almost.

In two seconds Harry was back between Louis knees, kissing him gently. He moved on before he could get distracted, though. After all he was a man on a mission. He opened the lube bottle and he covered his fingers as Louis stared at him intently.

“...Christmas Pudding flavoured lube? Really, Styles?”

“Shut up. It was on discount, holidays special.” Harry frowned.

“You’re incredible.” Louis chuckled fondly.

Harry beamed at him, dimples in full display.

“You love it.”

Louis just smiled at him, then took the bottle off his hands, uncapped it and threw it on the other side of the sofa, and Harry took the hint.

It had been a while since Louis had had anything in his arse, to be fair, so when the first slick finger entered him he hissed gently, and Harry’s eyes immediately flew to his face, questioning.

“It’s just been a while since something got up in there. You’re doing great though, I love it.”

“I’m not even moving. I literally have just a finger inside...”

“Imagine how much better it would be if you actually moved it.” Louis scoffed, gently.

And so, Harry decided it was time to shut him up, apparently. He started moving and prodding gently around, loosening Louis enough to add another finger, and he took the head of his dick in his hand and started sucking gently.

Stimulated from two sides, Louis could do nothing but throw his head back and curse. Harry was doing wicked wicked things with his pointer fingers, pumping slowly in and out while he tongued at the slit of the cock in his mouth, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Shit, Haz, another, come on.”

And Harry was quick to indulge him, as his middle finger joined him, scissoring lightly.

It was slow and sensual, and Louis mind was full only of Harry’s mouth, Harry’s fingers, Harry’s sinful tongue tracing under his head. When he felt a third finger inside him, he slowly started rocking back and forth, toward the fingers, toward Harry’s mouth, toward the fingers, towards Harry’s mouth.

And apparently Harry was perfectly fine with it, since he stilled, letting Louis using him at his own pace, only prodding around with his finger looking for something.

It was when with a white hot spark of pleasure Harry finally found his spot that Louis had enough with foreplay, and pulled Harry of his cock.

The curly haired man looked at him in surprise.

“I told you, I’m coming on your cock.” Louis smirked, and Harry just stared at him in awe before moaning.

“Oh god, shit, yeah.” He scrambled up to his feet. He started to push Louis down against the couch, but the older man stopped him.

“I wanna ride you.” He said, and proceeded to swiftly revert their position and push Harry down on the couch, straddling him and leaning over him, his mouth against the younger man’s ear.

“God, it’s been so long since I came with a cock in my ass. I bet you’re going to make me come, aren’t you Haz. Your big cock, deep inside me, yeah?”

“Shit, Louis... Yes baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good, I’m going to...”

Whatever Harry was going to say was lost in a moan as Louis grabbed his cock with a lube sleek hand, and gave two hard tug before pushing down on it.

“Shit Haz you’re so big. So hard.” Louis panted, stopping midway, wiggling around a bit and trying to relax.  
Harry surged up an kissed him, his arms finding their way around the shorter man’s body, holding him close.  
“It’s all for you baby. Always for you.”

Louis giggled and lifted up a bit before pushing back down, taking a few more inches.

“God I forgot how good this felt. I mean, doing the dicking is great and all, but after six years it’s nice to be on the receiving part. Shit!” he finished with a curse when he was finally fully seated on Harry’s lap.

“I just. I need a minute, god. Feels so good.” He said, a little chocked up.

His body, though, seemed to have a different idea, and he started gently grinding down, almost unable to sit still. Harry felt huge inside him, and he felt full and more satisfied than he had any right to be before coming, or even just having actual sex.

He could feel the bulge of Harry’s muscles against him, his warm chest more toned and hard than the last time they had done this, his shoulders wider, his abs firmer. God he wanted to taste.

And he did, biting and sucking a dark mark into Harry’s neck, right on the spot Louis knew the other man preferred, high, just under his ear. It had been the talk of town back in their school days, the time they had found out abut The Spot and Harry had walked around for a week with a bruise the size of Scotland and the colour of an aubergine on his neck. They had learned to magic the signs away after that, at least the visible ones. Louis’s collarbone necklace was something they tended to leave there, as were the bite marks on Harry’s hips.

As Louis bit hard on Harry’s spot, the latter could do nothing to stop himself from thrusting up into Louis, making them both moan breathlessly.

Louis saw stars, and his breath got cut in his throat.

“Holy Merlin, yes right there Haz.”

Well, apparently six years, and Harry still knew exactly how to nail him right there at the first thrust.

It was Louis obnoxious moan that seemed to have them both moving, and they started thrusting in perfect unison, slow and deep, Harry driving straight into Louis’s prostate, using his arms around the older man’s torso to pull him down so he’d slide deeper into him.

The air was dense with the sounds and smell of sex, almost overcharged, when Louis decided it was finally time to take control, and instead of waiting for Harry’s slow thrust up, he pushed down, hard and fast, and started riding him as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world, muttering obscenities into the other’s ear.

It didn’t take long from there, the intensity of the whole situation making them both rush toward their climax.  
As Harry found himself close, he unwrapped an arm from around Louis, and grabbed him, but the other man stopped him.

“I’m so close baby, I want to come on your cock, and only from it. Oh god...” Louis muttered, before losing any pretence of coherence.

All he could feel was Harry around him, and inside him, and the only thing that managed to slip past his mouth were ah ah ah, and uh uh uh, and oh god there, while he pounded himself down on Harry’s perfect cock, and his lover could do nothing but join him for the ride, letting him take control.

Louis orgasm hit him like a Bludger, fast and almost unexpected, as he convulsed and soiled his and Harry’s chest with spurt after spurt of come, starts in front of his eyes, a fuzzy whiteness filling his brain.

He went completely loose in Harry’s arms, as the taller man thrust up once, twice, and came himself with a loud grunt, biting him.

It took a while for them to regain their bearings, but Louis was the first one to come back to his senses, and he gently untangled Harry’s arms from around his chest.

“Come one babe, I can’t breathe with you squeezing me like this.” He chuckled.

Harry sighed, and after one last squeeze, he collapsed back, bringing Louis down with him. If death had to come and pick him in that moment, he wouldn’t have complained too much, the man he loved in his lap, in post coital bliss, the fireplace cracking somewhere on his right.

“Best. Sex. Ever.” He managed to finally croak out breathlessly.

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek, cupping his face in a hand as he made a soft sound in assent.

“It was. We’re positively filthy now though. And I’m pretty sure I’m one second away from leaking on your couch.”

“Romance spoiler.” Huffed out Harry in a laugh.

“Just practical.”

“I don’t care about the couch. I just want to stay here with you in my arms.”

“You are such a sap.”

“You love it.”

“No, I don’t. I love you, though, which is pretty much the same.” Louis admitted softly.

Harry smile was so big Louis could swear a few dimples that had never showed up appeared, before the younger man soared up to kiss him.

“I love you too. So much. I think I always have, from that first night when I got sorted in Slytherin.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head.

“I repeat. You’re such a sap.” He said, before kissing him again.

“I am. But I’m your sap.”

“That you are baby. Now, I know you’re a cuddle monster and everything, but I’m filthy, starting to get sore, and I could eat a whole cow I’m so hungry. Not to mention now your couch is definitely ruined.”

Harry laughed, and finally untangled him, letting Louis get up on unstable legs.

“Wow, I’m filthy.” The older man complained.

“I love it.” Harry grinned bashfully.

“Well, I don’t.” Louis replied scrunching his nose, and he crouched down to pick his wand from his clothes, before scourgifying himself and Harry.

“Much better.” He smiled.

“Now, why don’t you get in bed and wait for me there while I go and try to get myself some dinner? It’s my birthday and I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

“That can’t do. Go, I promise I’ll wait up for you.”

“I’m counting on it.” Louis winked as he dressed himself back.

He smiled once he was dressed, looking at a drowsy Harry, and he kissed him on the nose before leaving for the kitchen. It had always been like that. Harry got first clingy and then sleepy after sex, while Louis got a burst of energy and turned ravenous.

And neither of them did anything to prove the rule wrong, as Louis devoured probably half of what was left from the banquet and came back to Harry’s room to find him fast asleep.

Louis smiled and undressed himself, slipping under the covers behind Harry and wrapping himself around him, feeling the younger man moving back against him in his sleep.

He knew they had to talk, but that was something to worry about the next morning. For now, sleep.


End file.
